1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, from the viewpoint of ecology etc., the reduction of power consumption has come to be required. There is a socket device for switching between the supply and the shutoff of a power supply voltage to a socket in link with operation of a power switch that is provided in a personal computer main body.
However, in the socket device, no consideration is given to the linkage between the power switching and flows of a video signal, control signals, etc. More specifically, for example, peripheral devices will not necessarily be used even if the personal computer main body is powered on. This type of control method may cause useless power consumption.